


Follow

by shinkonokokoro



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another little plot-bunny that wouldn't leave me alone.<br/>Also, my first 221B! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow

It takes John a long time to work up the courage to follow Sherlock's final steps. But as he stands on top of St. Bart's, having picked the lock because they keep the door to the roof locked tight these days, and he moves closer to the edge, he starts to shake. Taking a deep breath then, John shuffles towards the edge, the wind blowing fiercely that day. It was likely to rain later. And as his eyes burn, he fixes his face still and takes a deep breath, marking the evidence of blood on the roof where Moriarty—the fucking coward—had shot himself.  


Another deep breath and he edges towards where Sherlock had stood, phone tight against his ear, saying those...those _things_ to John. Those lies. And then made— _made_ —John stand there and watch him.  


His nails bit into his palms.  


But he passes his hands over the spot where Sherlock had stood, upon that stone ledge, tall. Bugger was always tall. He shudders and, trembling slightly, put one foot up. Has to take it down a moment later when the wind blew by, but John steels himself and finds himself standing on the ledge. Standing where Sherlock stood, looking down at the most exciting city. Seeing everything that he saw then. He steps down. Hopes that things can, again, be better.


End file.
